Vitamin K (VK) was discovered for its role in hemostasis, and requirements were historically based on the amount required for normal blood coagulation. In the past, the cohesiveness of the VK field was largely maintained by the focus on hemostasis. However, the field of VK now extends beyond this focus and is actively being studied across highly diverse disciplines by investigators new to the VK field. Scientific interactions have become increasingly challenging because VK biology is no longer represented by a single scientific society. The 2015 FASEB Summer Conference on Molecular, Structural & Clinical Aspects of VK & VK-Dependent Proteins is significant to the field because it is the only national and/or international conference dedicated to the study of VK biology. The overall objective of this conference is to provide a forum for the exchange of new knowledge about VK that spans from basic research to a wide variety of clinical applications. In recognition of this unique and highly disciplinary theme, our overarching conference goals are to: (1) Feature recognized multidisciplinary experts covering topics related to VK; (2) Discuss major advances in the field among young and experienced investigators, including those who are based in disciplines not traditionally associated with the VK community; and (3) Ensure a continued influx of new ideas and new investigators. To achieve this, we have created a program composed of many speakers who will be interacting with the VK community for the first time. We have also incorporated multiple opportunities for the interaction of graduate and post-graduate trainees and junior scientists with established investigators to promote a new cadre of investigators in the field of VK. The scientific problems to be discussed at the 2015 conference reflect this translational nature of VK biology: (1) Evaluate current research on VK metabolism and its unique actions both from basic and clinical research perspectives; (2) Advance our current knowledge on the use of warfarin, direct oral anticoagulants (DOACs), and pharmacogenomic information to develop optimal treatment and prevention of associated coagulopathy; (3) Evaluate new developments that suggest emerging roles for VK-dependent proteins in managing clinical conditions such as CVD, osteoarthritis, and chronic kidney disease; and (4) Advance the understanding VK epoxide reductase (VKOR). This conference is innovative because it will provide discussion on new linkages and roles of VK by drawing on the multi-disciplinary expertise of confirmed chairpersons and speakers in the basic science and clinical fields of cell biology, biochemistry, endocrinology, nephrology, hematology and nutrition, and will facilitate new collaborations and areas of novel research.